Concrete Angel
by MadisonZendayaMercer
Summary: Complete! One shot story based on hit song by Martina McBride. Warning: Contains a very sensitive subject.


Concrete Angel

By: Skye Mercer

I own nothing but the plot and the character, Emily Rose. The song belongs to Martina McBride and the brothers belong to the director.

I know I haven't finished my other stories, but my stupid brother downloaded a virus into MY laptop and it's being fixed. All the chapters to my other stories are there. I don't feel like starting from scratch, so you'll have to wait. Sorry! I'm using my dad computer in case your wondering. So I can only write this story. It's a one shot songfic.

Summary: The Mercer's get a new neighbor who has a 5 year old daughter. After Evelyn baby-sits, they learn she's being abused by her drunk mother. If you've ever heard the song CONCRETE ANGEL by Martina McBride, you'll know how the story goes. If not, read to find out. Bring tissues, my mom said this made her cry. Please PLEASE read and review.

* * *

Concrete Angel

Rated T: For language and sensitive topics/issues

* * *

Evelyn Mercer looked out of her window at the moving van across the street. She watched as a little girl carried a heavy box off the truck and into the house. The mother just sat on the front porch smoking a cigarette. Deciding she should be a nice neighbor, Evelyn walked over to the house. The woman looked up from her sitting spot.

"Can I help you?" she said , her voice rich with a southern accent. Evelyn cringed, even as she stood above the woman, she could smell the alcohol on her breath. Evelyn offered her hand which the woman ignored. Sighing Evelyn let her hand fall to the side.  
"I'm Evelyn Mercer. I happened to see you moving in and thought I'd welcome you to the neighborhood!" Evelyn said kindly. The woman did nothing but shift her weight on the steps. She cursed loudly as she knocked over her cup of beer. "Emily Rose! Get you scrawny little ass out and here and clean this up!" she screamed. A little girl with blonde hair and Caribbean blue eyes appeared at the door. She picked up the cup and ran back inside the house. Evelyn felt her heart melt at the way the mother had talked to her daughter. She felt the need to help this little girl. Evelyn looked back up from the mother as Emily reappeared. She extended her hand which Emily shook shyly.  
"Hello sweetie! How old are you?" Evelyn asked. The little girl held up seven fingers, indicating her age. Evelyn smiled brightly as Emily smiled back, her front tooth missing. Evelyn bent eye level with the little girl, Emily still holding her hand.  
"Emily, I have four sons, how would you like to come play with them?" Evelyn asked. Emily smiled from ear to ear while nodding her head excitedly. Evelyn looked at the mother who waved her away. Taking her hand once more, Evelyn set off for her house with Emily in tow.

That night was the best night of Emily Rose Paxton's life. Since her father died when she was only 3. Her mother had been bitter and careless. She never spent time with Emily the way she had when Daniel was still alive. It was just her and her mother. Her mother with her drinking problem. She never gave up the booze, it was always there as long as seven year old Emily could remember. So she'd spent that night with the Mercer's, just laughing and having fun. And she'd fallen in love with that family as they did with her. And it felt like she could be a kid again. A happy carefree kid. So, just a couple hours later, she returned home. The fear crept its way back and into her heart. And again, she hid a secret from the world.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

Emily walked slowly to school, avoiding the Mercer's at all costs, they'd found out the secret she'd never wanted them to know. Now they were trying to take her from her mother, which only made Gracie more angry. Emily watched a mother hugged her daughter goodbye and only wished she had that with her mother. She heard a snigger behind her and knew the kids were making fun of her. She had been where the same dress to school over and over. It was a simple jean dress with a floral print and a white lace sweater to cover her cold arms. It was always clean, though had slight tears in it. And it wasn't much but it was all she had to her name. Emily stopped suddenly as she ran head on into Jack and Angel Mercer. She tried to turn back and take a short cut, but Bobby was right there behind her. Even before he bent eye level, Emily knew what he would say. Emily's eyes filled with tears and Bobby looked away to hide his own emotions. Using this as a distraction, Emily ran around him and disappeared behind the trees.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Emily slowed her breath as she walked into her elementary school. Yet again she put on that mask. Pretending to be happy, lying about her mother to hide the truth. Taking off, her sweater, Emily settled into her seat and began her class work. The teacher walked by, checking each child's progress. But she stopped when she came to Emily's desk. Inside Emily cringed as the teacher frowned at her arm. It was covered in fading bruises, some fresh bruises taking their place. Outside, Emily smiled the teacher, willing herself not to cry. The teacher simply ruffled Emily's hair and walked away. Emily focused back unto the work in front her.

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone I

n a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved Concrete angel

It wasn't until Emily returned from recess, that she saw the cops standing by her classroom door, Evelyn and boys there also. Tears began to fall down her pink cheeks as she reached them. Evelyn reached out and touch her back, causing her to cry in pain. Against his better judgement, Bobby angrily pulled back her dress to see an angry bruise covering half her right shoulder and back.  
"Why are you letting her do this Emily?" Bobby asked in a voice of forced calmness. Emily only cried in reply. Evelyn bent eye level with the little girl, her kind face full of concern and Emily remembered the day they found out about her mother.

**Flashback**

**Emily ran into the Mercer home, being immediately engulfed in a tight hug by Jack, whom she was closet to. Emily winced loudly as his arm made contact with her left arm. Pulling back, the youngest Mercer glanced at Emily's tense face. "Munchkin!" Bobby yelled as he ran down the stairs. He stopped at the pain on Emily's face. Grabbing her by both hand, he pulled her to him and took off her sweater. There was a long cut down her left arm, starting from the upper arm and ending at the elbow. Bobby's blood boiled as he looked at this child. He'd known something was up with Emily's mom, Gracie. But he didn't know it was that bad. The rest of the night, Emily had to relay her story to the brothers and Evelyn. They tried to tell her that she needed help but she only ran away. "You'll only make it worse!" She had said as she ran out the door.**

**End flashback**

"Emily sweetie! We talked to the cops and right now their friends are the phone with your mom!" Evelyn said kindly. Emily's heart sank and she ripped herself from Evelyn's arms.  
"You don't know what you've done!" Emily screamed before running away. The boys went to chase but, their mom stopped them. She knew Emily had to come out and tell someone, sometime. She just hopped it wouldn't be too late.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

(repeat chorus)

Evelyn Mercer and her sons sat in the house that night. They were praying silently that Emily would walk through that door and ask for help. The police had gone to find Emily at home, but both she and her mom had disappeared. Jack let a tear fall, his fear was consuming him. All he could think of was find Emily dead in a ditch and her mom on the run. The five Mercer's were startled out of their sleep at six o'clock that morning by, loud sirens and flashing lights. They ran out of their house to find about ten cop cars and an ambulance surrounding Emily's house. With fear, they watched as paramedics wheeled as bed out into the van. They could just make out the form of a small body underneath the white blankets, slightly soaked in blood. Jack's face went blank as he realized what had happened. Bobby made his way towards the house as Gracie was brought out by a swarm of cops. Another cop stopped him, but he still reached out, wanting to strangle the bitch that had killed the little girl who'd meant the world to his family.

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Just a few weeks later, Evelyn and her sons stood in front her a grave. Emily's name was written there upon the rock, glistening in the sun. They'd been the ones to bury the little girl who'd stolen their hearts in the two months that she graced their family with her presence. It wasn't a big funeral, only family of Emily's father had shown. They'd known what was happening and like the Mercer's, tried to save the child. But her mother disowned them and took off into the night with Emily. Today was a sad day but Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked around. He could almost swear he saw Emily there, smiling and waving at him. Just as beautiful as the day he'd met her. And then she set of into the sun with all the other children who had died of child abuse all around the world. And he felt his heart soar. She'd had been and would always be their CONCRETE ANGEL.

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

Jack Mercer looked back at the tombstone in front of him. He read to the engraving there. He couldn't agree more with those words.

_Emily Rose Paxton April 15th 1999- March 6th 2006_

_Beloved daughter, granddaughter, friend and angel_

* * *

_In case you are wondering. Emily's mom was sent to jail for child abuse and murder after she'd beaten Emily to death. This is something that really happens everyday and should not be played with. My cousin was a victim of child abuse for 10 years and she now lives with me and my mom. Child abuse is a serious case and should be taken seriously. If you or someone you know is being abused. PLEASE seek help. God is always there if you need him and wouldn't want to see you go through it._

_PREVENT CHILD ABUSE_

Please read and review guys. I really hope you like this story!

Skye Mercer


End file.
